iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Karlon Karstark
Karlon Karstark was born to Osric Karstark during a cold winter in 252AC. Even as a boy, Karlon looked fierce. He commanded the respect of those around him with just a stare. Appearance Karlon Karstark is described to be as tall as an Umber, without the looks of one. Karlon has a long and narrow face and dark brown hair, down to his shoulders, with a thick beard. His eyes are blue-grey like an icey river. Karlon has a natural fierce look due to his strong brow and chin. History As a young man, Karlon grew into being a proper little lord and the people of Karhold had hope for the new lord. Karlon has been rather ambitious, he talked often about making House Karstark as great as the Starks but his father would hear none of it. He told him that Karstark are not meant to be great, we are meant to serve. Osric was weak willed, slow to anger, quick to forgive. Karlon didn't have much respect for his father, he saw him as a servant to other lords and would be easily pushed around by other northern houses. Karlon spent a lot of time with his bastard uncle Derrick Snow. Derrick worked as a privateer, hunting down pirates and raiders who would attack the eastern side of the North. Derrick was often in White Harbour working for House Manderly. Derrick treated Karlon like his own son, he taught him how to sail and to trade. Over his life Derrick earned a fair amount of coin, enough to buy property in White Harbour for trading and businesses. After Derrick died in 276 AC, the property was handed down to Karlon, his favourite nephew. During a northern council meeting, Lord Harwin told Lord Osric to go fetch him a Valyrian Steel sword from Valyria. He commanded him to get it himself. And... Osric agreed, he was so eager to please the other lords that he would even risk his own life. All the northern lords laughed. This was the final straw, Karlon would not take the disrespect. He stood up to Lord Harwin "the Black" and roared that House Karstark is loyal to House Stark, not House Hornwood. The northern lords felt the strong commanding presence of Karlon, he had gained their respect. After this there were rumours around the North that the Sun had risen on House Karstark again, they said that there was some wolf in Karlon. He was now known as Karlon 'the Wolf' Karstark After the deaths of both Lady Serena Karstark and Derrick in the same year 276 AC, Karlon had lost his ambitions he had when he was younger. He lost the people who he loved the most, he found it hard to keep going. After some years Karlon found his dreams and ambitions once more and has started working towards his goals. Children * Harrold Karstark - born in 273 AC * Lyanna Karstark - born in 274 AC * Torrhen Karstark - born in 276 AC Category:House Karstark Category:Northerner